ACF
by kakatsushi
Summary: KAKASAKU. Sakura decide algo: Si el catorce de febrero le da la espalda negándole una cita romántica; ¡Ella le dará la espalda primero!… El problema es lo que su idea ocasiona para media población de Konoha. Ups, un poco tarde :P


A.C.F.

Sakura decide algo: Si el catorce de febrero le da la espalda negándole una cita romántica; ¡Ella le dará la espalda primero!… El problema es lo que su idea ocasiona para media población de Konoha. KakaSaku. Ups, un poco tarde :P

* * *

Antes que nada, perdón, prometo contestar pronto los reviews.

¿Cómo les fue el 14 chicas? A mí mal, pero bueno… :P

Ésta vez no pudo ser beteada la historia, porque el correo no le llegó a la talentosa, increíble, magnifica beta; Kusubana Yoru. Y apenas hace un rato nos dimos cuenta XD. ¡Les recomiendo sus historias! Así que ésta vez la historia va dedicada para ella por todo lo que me ha ayudado (no he subido varios fics que ella me hizo el favor de ponerlos chulos, pero pronto ;-))

¡¡Besotes para todas!!

* * *

Kakashi suspiró por la única cosa que él suspira: miseria; ajena o propia… pero en ése caso era por la crueldad de su destino.

La vida nunca se cansaba de escupirle en la cara, ¿no?

Mientras era desplazado – arrastrado – miró hacia el cielo. Al menos desde ése lugar se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas sin las luces de la ciudad ocultándolas.

Miró hacia abajo y sintió un escalofrío. Nop, mala idea, mejor seguir contemplando el infinito, eso siempre le daba paz… Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente: "paz" era lo que sobrara en ése sitio.

Uhm…

No es que tuviera planes para ése día, pero, definitivamente, jamás imaginó ni en sus más extraños sueños; que eran muchos y precisamente muy "extraños", pasar un catorce de febrero en un lugar como en el que ahora estaba.

Cuando Sakura apareció a su puerta con su mal humor supo que algo andaba mal. Y cuando ella lo chantajeó; amenazándolo con decirle a todos que el famoso Ninja Copia había caído en la imitación del Sexy-no-jutsu de Sai; si no aceptaba salir de su apartamento con ella, entendió que su vida apestaba.

– ¿Me podrías explicar por qué estamos en el cementerio? – Preguntó el repentinamente valiente Ninja, con un tono de irritación. Una cosa es que hubiera aceptado de "buena gana" salir con la kunoichi, y otra que no tuviera agallas para cuestionar el lugar de la… ¿Cómo había dicho ella?… ¡Ah, sí! "No-cita-A.C.F"

– Porque es catorce de febrero. – Respondió la chica de cabello rosa sin soltarlo, dejar de caminar o mirarlo.

Kakashi rascó su barbilla.

– Sí, definitivamente estar entre gente muerta; con sus cuerpos descomponiéndose, es mi idea de romance.

El Shinobi repentinamente se vio liberado. No es que no fuera una mala cosa no tener a la kunoichi arrastrándolo, pero, por la mirada de dicha dama, él sabía que era probable que terminara como uno de los sujetos que estaban descansando bajo la tierra del lugar.

– ¿No escuchaste lo que dije en tu apartamento? ¡Ésta es una "No-cita-A.C.F"! – Explicó la fémina, viva, en el área.

Hatake levantó la ceja izquierda y cruzó los brazos. Lo que ella había dicho explicaba… nada.

Sakura entendió los pensamientos del hombre de cabello plata. Rodó los ojos; para ser llamado un genio, a veces era un completo idiota.

– Escucha. A.C.F. significa "Anti-Catorce-de-Febrero." Así que si es si esto es una "No-cita-de-Anti-Catorce-de-Febrero" debemos estar aquí.

La experiencia que Kakashi tenía con Sakura, le estaba alertando que ella pensaba que era un perfecto idiota por no entender por qué estaban en un cementerio en catorce de febrero, pero, sinceramente, no entendía nada.

– ¿No estamos aquí para asaltar una tumba, cierto?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar una tontería así?! – Gritó la Médico y comenzó a caminar, seguida por un aprehensivo Ninja Copia. – Lo que quiero decir es que vamos a hacer lo opuesto a cosas románticas. Si la gente hoy va a dar paseos bajo la luz de la luna; nosotros venimos al cementerio…

¡Oh! Al fin Kakashi entendía todo; Sakura se había vuelto completamente loca.

Ah, los resultados de crecer junto a un chico que servía de contenedor para un demonio, un ciego por la venganza, un tipo completamente inepto para entender los sentimientos de las personas, un capitán de rostro atemorizante y con un cuestionable habito por hacer feliz a su "senpai", y él; dicho "senpai"… una persona totalmente normal.

Porque sí, Kakashi se consideraba la persona más normal del equipo.

Sólo era un común Jounin de elite que estaba en todos los libros Bingo después de más de veinticinco años de carrera, con un cabello plateado que desafiaba a las leyes de gravedad, que había enseñado a tres "pequeñines" a matar para sobrevivir, que tenía un fino gusto por la lectura erótica la cuál no se molestaba en ocultar, caminando, con libro en la mano por las calles de Konoha… ¡oh, cierto! y con el codiciado ojo de un amigo muerto… Síp, perfectamente normal.

Quizás hasta aburrido.

Bueno, nadie era perfecto.

Continuó siguiendo a la chica de cabello rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Al menos no era tan malo estar con ella, el que la médico tuviera algunos problemas mentales, era parte de su encanto.

– Si ellos van a tomar un helado; nosotros comeremos ramen…

Momento, eso no tenía sentido.

– Naruto tendría una cita romántica en un puesto de ramen. De hecho, tal vez lo esté haciendo ahora mismo. –

La Kunoichi ignoró el comentario del Shinobi, eso sólo arruinaba el concepto de su idea.

– Si los demás "hacen" bebés hoy… – Se detuvo logrando que el Ninja enmascarado chocara con su espalda. – Bueno; podríamos asesinar a alguien, pero eso sería muy extremo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo más. – Dijo segura de sí misma y continuó caminando entre las oscuras y frías tumbas del lugar.

Kakashi, por precaución, dejó que ella se le adelantara casi un metro. Cierto que era un Shinobi de elite, pero eso no lo excluía de ser victima de los constantes cambios de humor de la Kunoichi.

Unos instantes antes había sido un inofensivo choque con su espalda, pero su siguiente reacción podría ser querer chochar su puño en la mejilla enmascarada.

¿Y si le daba dos metros?

– Si ellos van a ver al cine a ver historias cursis; nosotros iremos a alguna función de terror. Si ellos intercambian regalos, nosotros se los robare… –

– Déjalo, ya entendí tu punto. – Interrumpió Hatake. Sinceramente no quería seguir escuchando lo que la médico tenía planeado para ése día, le daba un poco de desconfianza el saber que tal vez terminaría en prisión cuando finalizara la noche.

– Bien. –

Aunque quizás valdría la pena si ella le seguía dando una sonrisa como la que acababa de obsequiarle junto con su respuesta.

¡Nah! Era más divertido; aunque peligroso, hacerla enojar. Tal vez era adicto a la adrenalina que corría en su sistema al ver los enfadados ojos verdes de la kunoichi.

– ¿Y cuando empezamos a hacer Vudú para separar a los enamorados?

¡El infierno!

Acababa de conseguir que ella lo mirara _así, _en la manera en que hasta el kyuubi podría temblar de miedo y correr a esconderse cual cachorrito asustado, ocultando su enorme "carita" aterrorizada bajo sus nueve colas.

Sabía que las miradas no podían matar… a menos que fueras un Uchiha o te llamaras Hatake Kakashi… pero ella causaba un gran poder de intimidación con sus ojos.

– ¡Kakashi, tú, idiota! ¿Quién demonios piensas que soy? ¿Una maldita sin corazón? ¡Eres un hijo de…!

¡Oh! Aquí venía todo el regaño que él siempre ignoraba. La verdad es que nunca había logrado mantener su atención por mucho tiempo mientras ella le gritaba en ésa forma.

Lo cierto es que la primera vez que lo reprendió a gritos, con el extenso vocabulario que tenía la kunoichi; obtenido gracias a Tsunade, fue también la primera vez en que ella dejó de llamarlo "sensei."

Eso había sido reconfortante ya que no se sentía tan pervertido por tener ciertos pensamientos que involucraban a su ex alumna. Finalmente ella lo veía como un amigo; a mejor aún, tal vez lo reconocía como hombre con el que se sentía tan cómoda como para decirle todo lo que pensaba sin inhibiciones.

Sonrió ante la idea.

– … entonces ni tus estúpidos perros van a encontrar lo que quede de… ¡Hey, deja de sonreír! ¡Es para que tiembles de miedo, no para que te rías!

– Lo siento.

Borró de inmediato la sonrisa que lo había acompañado hasta unos instantes atrás. Adoraba hacerla enojar, pero no era ningún idiota, si no había alguien que pudiera tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para evitar un posible homicidio hacia su personal, él no cruzaría el limite… Lo irónico es que él era una de ésas personas que lograban tranquiliza un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Muy bien, Sakura, sino vamos a hacer Vudú ni ningún tipo de brujería ¿qué tienes planeado hacer ahora? – Cuestionó con su voz suave. Ésa era una de sus armas contra el mal carácter de la kunoichi, que, desde sus días como Gennin, parecía ser tranquilizada con ése tono.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

¿Eso quiere decir que sí colaboraras conmigo para ésta "No-cita-A.C.F"?

Kakashi encogió sus hombros despreocupadamente.

Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Bueno, ésa no era precisamente la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero tampoco podía quejarse.

¿Qué te parece si empezamos por arruinar la cita de nuestro querido y escandaloso Hokage?

Hatake llevó un dedo a su mentón, ¿de verdad quería hacer enojar a su ex alumno convertido ahora en la máxima autoridad de la villa? Bueno, si era sincero, la idea le encantaba; así tomaría un poco de venganza por lo que Uzumaki le había hecho recientemente ¿Qué no el rubio había vivido personalmente lo que pasó la primera y ultima vez que fue maestro de unos Gennin? ¿Para qué quería hacerlo pasar por ésa mala experiencia otra vez?

Curveando su único ojo visible, sonrió.

– No estaría nada mal usar un jutsu de sustitución sobre su ramen, ¿na?

* * *

Desde que Naruto había asumido su puesto en el lugar que siempre soñó, nunca antes se había sentido tan contrariado por atrapar a dos delincuentes.

Por una parte se sentía feliz al ver tras las rejas a quiénes habían arruinado su cita y vuelto loca a la mayor parte de la población de la villa, pero, el que dichos delincuentes fueran su ex sensei y su mejor amiga; lo ponían en un posición realmente incómoda.

– De todas las personas posibles, ¿tenían que ser ustedes? – Cuestionó cruzando los brazos en su pecho y frunciendo el ceño; logrando un brote de carcajadas en sus dos camaradas, quiénes sentados en una pequeña cama en la celda de su prisión, miraban al Hokage a través de los barrotes que los separaban.

Naruto bufó molesto, no sólo había tenido que terminar su cita con cierta heredera Hyuuga al tener a media villa quejándose de obsequios desaparecidos, si no, ahora también tenía que ver a Kakashi y a Sakura riendo como un par de niños que habían sido atrapados en una broma.

– Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando probaste el "ramen", Naruto – Comentó Sakura entre risas. Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños ante la aparente felicidad que le causaba el sustituir el ramen del Hokage, por tierra, mientras estaba en su boca.

– Para mí fue más divertida la cara de Hinata-san cuando lo vio escupir. – Agregó Hatake logrando que la chica de cabello rosa estallará en risas… de nuevo.

Uzumaki miró hacia el techo de la prisión pidiendo paciencia, ¡esos dos idiotas lo habían puesto en una situación sumamente difícil al ser acusados de robo e intentar lastimar al Hokage! Aunque sabía que ése par jamás levantaría un dedo para herirlo seriamente… Bueno, al menos 'no' Kakashi; Sakura sólo lo lastimaba cuando estaba enfadada con él.

– Sí, pobrecita. Seguro pensó que Naruto repentinamente odiaba en ramen. Verlo escupiendo sus fideos y diciendo que sabía horrible, a cualquiera le causaría un fuerte impacto.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, me siento mal con Ayame-san y con su Padre. Parecían descorazonados al ver a su mejor cliente hablar así de su ramen.

– Bueno, cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a disculparnos y a ofrecernos a cumplir con algunas de las entregas de sus pedidos, ¿qué te parece?

– Ésa es una excelente idea, Sakura.

– ¿Kakashi, y si el siguiente año hacemos lo mismo?

– Me encantaría, pero no creo que sea una buena idea atacar a los enamorados de Konoha de nuevo.

– Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. He escuchado que en la Arena hacen una linda fiesta para todas las parejas.

– Suena como un interesante reto. Apuesto a que allí no nos atraparán.

Naruto levantó la ceja izquierda mirando a sus dos amigos sonreírse mutuamente; ignorando su presencia; como si no estuvieran haciendo un complot contra una aldea aliada frente a él, ¡al Hokage!… Y sin que realmente entendieran el gran lio en el que estaban metidos, tan sólo estaban ocupados en disfrutar la felicidad que la cercanía del otro les producía.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Esos dos tal vez eran las únicas personas a las que él les permitía seguir llamándolo "cabeza-hueca", pero no era ningún idiota. Entre la Kunoichi y el Shinobi de cabello plateado había sentimientos que iban más allá de una simple amistad, tan claro como eso… Los tontos eran esos dos al no lograr ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Aclaró su garganta; no porque prefiriera que ellos se quedaran juntos a que estuvieran con otras personas que tal vez no entendieran la profundidad del lazo de amistad de su equipo, lo exoneraba de tener que cumplir su papel como Hokage.

Ambos Shinobi voltearon a ver a su líder aún con ésas sonrisas bobaliconas en sus rostros.

– Tienen suerte que los nuevos consejeros no sean como los anteriores y que ustedes sean considerados como dos de los mejores Ninjas de Konoha. De otra forma tendrían que pasar por lo menos un par de años tras las rejas. – Reprendió el rubio líder de la villa de la Hoja.

Ambos Shinobi encarcelados trataron de ahogar una nueva carcajada.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí, Hokage-sama? – Preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado con voz juguetona. Él bien sabía que a Naruto no le gustaban las formalidades entre ellos, pero parecía tener cierto gusto por hacer enojar a sus ex alumnos.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto sólo sonrió como si su próxima respuesta le habría de dar una enorme satisfacción.

– Una semana.

Sakura y Kakashi guardaron silencio, atinando a sólo parpadear por varios segundos. ¿Una semana en prisión?… ¡¿Una semana completamente solos?!

La kunoichi sabía que estar en un mismo espacio de tan sólo seis metros cuadrados lograría que la confianza que tenía en Kakashi creciera exponencialmente, así como el conocerlo mejor. Pero definitivamente entendía que el estar ahí, completamente solos, sería correr un gran riesgo: que el de cabello plateado se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Por su parte, Kakashi solo podía pensar en algo. Si se quedaba encerrado ahí, con Sakura, sería hombre muerto. No iba a ver forma en que ocultara su sentir al tener que compartir un espacio tan reducido con la kunoichi.

Como si la pequeña, y más importante aún, _única_ cama del lugar tuviera resortes, repentinamente saltaron y tomaron los barrotes de la celda con sus manos, tratando de acercar sus rostros lo más posible con el de su amigo de ojos azules.

– ¡Pero, Naruto! ¡No podemos permanecer una semana aquí! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

– Escucha, Naruto, lo que Sakura y yo hicimos no fue para tanto. Creo que…

Ah, ahí estaba el lindo sonido de la venganza que tanto estaba deseando escuchar el Hokage.

Sonrió dando lo mejor de sí mismo.

– Lo siento, chicos, fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ustedes. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo de ir con Hinata-chan a disculparme por no haber podido acompañarla de regreso a su casa. – Y diciendo esto, el de ojos claros se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, soportando con mucha dificultad el no reír escandalosamente; burlándose de la situación de los preocupados Shinobi encerrados en el mismo espacio.

– ¡¡No, Naruto, espera!! ¡Debe haber otra solución!

– ¿No podrías por lo menos dejarnos en celdas separadas?

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué soy tan aburrida que no puedes pasar una semana conmigo?

– Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que, bueno…

Al cerrar la puerta que conducía a las celdas de la prisión de Konoha, Naruto se recargó en la madera riendo tan escandalosamente como en realidad deseaba hacerlo momentos atrás. Seguro que Kakashi pasaría varios malos momentos con la voluble kunoichi de cabello rosa.

– ¿Una semana? Creí que los consejeros habían dicho dos días, Hokage-sama.

Uzumaki levantó la vista para encontrarse con la falsa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía enfadar. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y qué? Esos dos necesitaran por lo menos cuatro días para confesarse, dos días más para que entiendan que no tiene nada de malo lo que sienten, y un día extra para que disfruten su nueva situación, si entiendes lo que digo.

Sai miró a su líder guiñando el ojo derecho.

– Según el último libro que leí, cuando alguien guiña un ojo a otra persona es que le está coqueteando. No deseo ser irrespetuoso, Hokage-sama, pero no eres el tipo de persona que por lo regular elijo para satisfacer mis necesidades sexua…

– ¿Qué? ¡Idiota! ¡Eso no es lo que pretendía! – Gritó Uzumaki levantando un puño amenazante. De verdad, pocas personas lo hacían enfadar como Sai.

Tomó aire, no debía dejar que su buen humor se fuera con las aberrantes conclusiones a las que podía llegar el de cabello negro cuando no entendía los sentimientos de las personas.

Pasó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del ex raíz. Tal vez debía explicarle un par de cosas para que no se impactara cuando Kakashi y Sakura salieran de prisión.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos tragos? Creo que es momento de que te explique lo que es estar enamorado.

El de cabello oscuro miró a su Hokage sin molestarse en "sonreír" parecía que ésa mueca, a pesar de haberla practicado por tantos años, no funcionaba con nadie de su equipo.

– No estás tratando de declarar tu amor por mí, ¿cierto?

Naruto miró con el ceño fruncido a la persona más inepta en emociones que hubiera conocido, y llamarlo así, después de haber conocido a Sasuke, decía mucho del ex ANBU.

Suspiró resignadamente.

Ése catorce de febrero iba a pasar a la historia por ser el día más anti romántico de todos… Bueno, tal vez sería una excepción para cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa y para el Ninja Copia.

Irónico, las dos personas que habían arruinado la celebración para todo Konoha, serían las únicas que encontrarían a su verdadero amor gracias a su extraña idea A.C.F.

FIN

* * *

Espero que la historia no tenga taaaantos errores y ojalá les haya gustado ^.^

Nos leemos pronto =)


End file.
